


Ярость драконов

by firehawkbitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:16:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch





	Ярость драконов

Только Шимады могут призывать драконов.

Иногда Ханзо казалось, что он не в силах управлять этой невообразимой мощью, так стремящейся прорваться наружу. Два мифических создания будто терзали его, прогрызали себе путь из его тела; левая рука предательски ныла от ожогов; голубое пламя, периодически вспыхивая на его татуированной конечности, причиняло боль, но не оставляло никаких следов.

Старший Шимада потерял гармонию с самим собой после смерти брата: безумные мысли перемешивались в голове, лишая его спокойного сна. Драконы, чувствуя это, пытались овладеть им, взять контроль, нераздельно царствовать, пока не убьют наследника клана, дабы получить свободу.

Ханзо просыпался в холодном поту, пылая телом и тяжело дыша, жадно хватал ртом воздух, которого сразу становилось так катастрофически мало в подобные моменты драконьего бунта. Его окружала голубая полупрозрачная дымка, ему чудились галлюцинации: эти существа пытались сожрать его, надвигаясь на Шимаду с разинутыми пастями. Ханзо закрывался от них руками, старался защититься, вновь и вновь ощущая приступы неконтролируемой паники перед их могуществом.

Он должен был совладать с ними, просто обязан! Ханзо натворил такое, за что его следовало уничтожить и развеять прах по ветру. В надежде на спасение, раз в году он стал проникать в охраняемый замок Шимад: он хотел попросить прощения за все, извиниться за содеянное и почтить память брата.

Душевная мука постепенно начала сходить на «нет», уменьшаясь с годами. Старший Шимада путешествовал, искал себя, убегал от преследователей, так желавших получить его голову и награду за нее. Ему становилось спокойнее, когда он, сидя на полу в его бывшем замке, зажигал благовония и делился чаем с тем, кого уже нет рядом. Склонив голову, он прижимал ладонь к ладони, молясь не столько за себя, сколько за Генджи. Ему казалось, что его душа таким образом избавится от греха.

На следующее утро он всегда покидал дворец и деревушку на вершине холма и отправлялся в скитания по миру. Вина, висевшая на его шее удушающим тяжким грузом, на какое-то время ослабевала, вновь позволяя Ханзо очистить разум от негативных мыслей.

Он тренировался, показывая духовным драконам, на что способен, оттачивал свое умение стрельбы из лука, стал сильнее как физически, так и морально. Его спокойствие помогло совладать со всеми внутренними демонами и вновь обуздать драконью ярость, показав, кто настоящий хозяин.

Мастер Шимада в этой схватке одержал победу, но надолго ли?


End file.
